Dracula vs Kefka
Dracula-vs-kefka2.png Dracula-vs-kefka.png Dracula vs Kefka is a Halloween-special What-If Deathbattle created by Friendlysociopath featuring Dracula from the Castlevania series and Kefka from Final Fantasy VI. Description It's a battle of scares- clowns vs vampires go head to head in this Halloween battle! Prelude Wiz: On this Halloween night- two frightful creatures will fight. Boom: In the blood-red corner, we've got Dracula, lord of the vampires. Wiz: And in the other, we've got Kefka, the magical god-clown. Boom: Clowns vs Vampires! Wiz: A battle of supernatural threats that would destroy the world. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and abilities to find out who would win a Deathbattle. Dracula What is a man?! A miserable little pile of secrets! Wiz: Long ago in ancient Transylvania, a vampiric overlord rules with a bloody fist. Boom: Dragula!? Wiz: No, no, Dracula. Formerly known as Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula was a former crusading- fighting alongside Leon Belmont in the name of god. But when his wife died at a young age, Mathias turned against God and declared that even the almighty creator could not control everything. Boom: So he decided to become the biggest and baddest immortal vampire that ever lived! Wiz: Thanks to a cunning plan and the Crimson Stone, Mathias not only became the strongest vampire ever to exist, but gained the allegiance of Death itself to serve him. He took his newfound powers and raised a mighty castle, aptly named, Castlevania. Boom: Literally all the time in the world to come up with a name and the best he can name his castle is CASTLE?! Wiz: Dracula eventually took another love, Lisa, and fathered a son by her before she was burned at the stake as a witch. As a result, Dracula decided humanity needed extinguished and repeatedly loosed his armies upon the land to destroy all of mankind. Boom: And he'd have gotten away with it if it wasn't for those dumb kids and their whips. Wiz: Throughout the centuries Dracula has been defeated and reincarnated many times. But no matter how many times the famous vampire slayers, the Belmonts, kill him- he keeps returning. Boom: At least until he reincarnates in Japan, after that he's basically gone for good when Anime Dracula decides to not be an evil bastard. Wiz: Dracula has shown a myriad of powers and abilities through all of his time. Alongside the natural strength, speed, and durability of a vampire- he has powerful dark magic at his disposal. Boom: It's all part of the Delux Demonic Overlord package! Wiz: He can change into mist or bats to avoid attacks and teleport around the area to keep away from enemies attempting to get close. Boom: Nothing says badass vampire like trying to stay away from your opponent. Wiz: Well, his opponents tend to possess holy weaponry, which even the lord of vampires isn't immune to and while he may not fear them- he certainly respects the forces that keep destroying him. Boom: Why not just deck them in the face? Wiz: While Dracula can enter melee combat- that is a last resort he reserves for his transformations. He has multiple forms that he can change into when he feels truly pressed by an opponent. Even then these forms will not be above using magic to supplement them. Boom: Fireballs, lightning bolts, soul-stealing waves and more- all of these things can be yours with the Delux Demonic Overlord package! Kefka Destruction...Destruction is what makes life worth living! Wiz: Kefka Palazzo is one of the reigning champions of the top villain spot in Final Fantasy, challenged in fame and popularity only by his successor, Sephiroth. Boom: Yeah but does Kefka have angel wings? Wiz: Yes. 6 of them. Boom: Okay- but does he have heartless angel?! Wiz: Yes, although known under a different name. Boom: Well I bet he's not a better strategist than Sephiroth! Wiz: He is. You see, Kefka was originally just a man, but after experiments were done on him that allowed him to access magic- the man went insane and formulated a plan to take over and basically destroy the world that involved manipulating and lying to everyone and everything to get his way. Boom: ... well I bet... he doesn't actually win when trying to destroy the world... Wiz: Like Sephiroth? Well no actually- Kefka won. You see, at the climax of his plan, he absorbed the powers of the Warring Triad; the gods of magic. After stabbing his Emperor in the back and kicking him off the floating island- Kefka becomes magic itself and gains the powers of all the Warring Triad. Boom: How much power are we talking about here? ''' Wiz: Quite a bit- the explosions from their battle were large enough to be seen against the curve of the planet and the ground was forming chasms as it split and shifted. Kefka himself liberally uses this power to indiscriminately fire lasers from his tower to wipe out anything that annoys him. '''Boom: That's... pretty terrifying. The psycho god-clown sits in his tower and throws magic around to destroy whatever he doesn't like. But at least you can use the same magic to tear him down- right? Wiz: Well yes and no, Kefka is the god of all magic, in essence he is magic itself, as such he can prevent spells such as Stop, Silence, Petrify, and most status ailments from affecting him. While the party can harm him with magic- this presumably falls under game mechanics as it would be a poor final boss if you lost most of your abilities against him. Boom: That would be pretty sadistic. Wiz: With his almost complete dominance over magic, Kefka reduced the world to ruin. Boom: Bet that made him laugh. Wiz: It did. Deathbattle Wiz: The combatants are locked in and we're ready to scare. Boom: It's time for a DEATHBATTLE! In a peaceful village, sunlight peers down from a cloudless sky as children run through the streets, men and women alike work at their various tasks- content with their lot in life. The water is clear, the smell of freshly baked bread wafts through the square, and merriment emerges from the tavern as tankards are upended over thirsty mouths. These happy people, so full of life and energy, they were as happy as can be... Then strange clouds emerged from nowhere, forming alarming quickly to cover the sun and render the area as dark as the blackest of nights. Women screamed, children cried, men stood and rushed outside- to see what threat came. A skeletal arm broke through the ground, grasping the ankles of a woman and dragging her down as the rest of the being pulled itself through the dirt. It crouched over the lady and savagely tore at her body- her white linens bloodied and ripped at the onslaught. A nearby man bashed it over the head with a shovel- only for more and more skeletons to emerge from the ground. Zombies too- their bloody corpses looked freshly slain as they crawled free from the earth. With a crack of lightning, demons began falling from the sky, landing atop homes and flying out to kill and maim anything they could get their hands on. Rain began to fall from the sky, red and thick as blood, Dracula's army had come to reap what the humans had sown. A dark voice echoed from the heavens, "For taking the life of my wife, you shall all pay the ultimate price." A cluster of women and children hunkered down beneath a stable, watching the slaughter commence. Eventually a lone demon glared their way and crouched before leaping towards them- intent on ending their lives. A beam of light struck the monster, vaporizing it and blasting half of the town into shrapnel and flames. The light devastated the creatures and broke the attacking army. The women and children felt hope in their hearts, only for it to turn to dread at the cheerful laugh that followed. "Don't despair, after all, I'll destroy you too!" The light swept forth again, obliterating the church and all that were inside it. A dark form descended from the clouds, a swarm of bats formed into a tall and pale man in the center of the destroyed town. A crimson stone at his breast and murder in his cold, dead, heart, Dracula took to the field himself to deal with this new foe. A burst of magical energy slammed into the ground, leaving a crater and a clown-looking fellow standing in it. He giggled at the sight of Dracula. "So dark and brooding- lighten up! It's not every day I get to destroy the world you know!" Dracula was not amused by the antics, "For your transgressions I will yield no quarter, to oppose me is to sanction your impending doom." "Doom?" Kefka laughed, "That sounds like destruction! I love destruction! Let's destroy together!" "Fool," Dracula spat and threw out his hand to point at Kefka, "enough talk- have at you!" FIGHT Kefka threw his hands up, causing a line of sharpened ice shards to spring from the ground and spear at Dracula. The vampire lord split into bats to evade the attack and flew onto a nearby stone church, reforming and extending his cape. From within, a series of fireballs emerged and surged forwards at Kefka. Kefka hopped from side to side in maniacal glee, watching as each fireball went past and lit more of the village on fire. "Burn it down! Burn it down! Or," Kefka rose into the air and began dancing, causing balls of electricity to form around him, "ZAPPO!" 8 bolts of lightning fired from Kefka, aiming direction at Dracula. The vampire lord covered his face with his cape and vanished in a beam of light, shortly before the lightning bolts struck and blew the stone building to pieces. Dracula appeared behind Kefka, his dark form laughed, "Pitiful fool- you cannot hope to- UGH!" Kefka had detonated a spell underneath his posterior, firing himself like a rocket to slam his face into Dracula's own visage. While the attack had done little to no damage, the vampire lord's fury was evident. He grasped Kefka by the neck and slammed him into the ground and barred his fangs, "How can such power be wasted on an imbecile such as you?!" "Power?" Kefka's eyes gleamed, "I love power! It destroys things!" A series of glowing triangles appeared in the air around Dracula. They surged with light and blasted him with powerful energies, ripping into his cloak and leaving gashes on his body, though the wounds healed quickly. The blast had lifted Dracula into the air and away from Kefka, who laughed and raised his hand into the air. Meteors began plummeting from the sky, demolishing what few structures still stood. Dracula transformed into a flock of bats and flew off into the distance, headed towards a castle that could be seen atop a cliff. Kefka was outraged, "Hey! We're having a battle here!" Dracula reformed in his throne room, sinking into the chair and pondering this newest threat. It was not a Belmont, but he seemed like he should be a perfect agent of Chaos, so why stand in Dracula's way? The rumination was interrupted as a blast of light tore through the throne room- tearing apart the walls and roof so Dracula could see the being descending upon him. Kefka had abandoned his human body, descending towards Dracula in his god-form, his wings spread out and flapped once to bring himself into what had formerly been a closed room. "Destruction! Destroying is what we're here for! Only death and battle!" Dracula's face darkened at this most dire and insane foe, he called upon Chaos and transformed himself, growing in size and manifesting 6 bat-wings himself, along with a large eyeball in his torso and two tails, each ending in a gaping maw of sharp teeth. The lone survivor of the village watched from miles away as Castlevania was eclipsed in light and exploded, the entire castle shattering to pieces and leaving only ruins crawling with ghostly fire below as the two gods among men ascended into the sky to continue their battle. Fireballs, lightning, beams of light, pools of acid, the sky became a kaleidoscope of magical energy as both combatants threw everything they had at one another. The ground quaked and the onlooker jumped to the side as a vast chasm spawned beneath him, the world was being ripped apart. A stray spark from the battle leaped over the a far hill, exploding in a blast large enough to fill the horizon. The man looked in horror as the onslaught ceased and both combatants could be seen again. Kefka was untarneshid, cackling with glee as Dracula struggled to remain airbone. The vampire lord's wings had been reduced to tatters and the eye had been damaged severely and was freely bleeding. "How..." Dracula panted, "how dare you- how can you SURVIVE?!" Kefka cackled and flew around Dracula in a random pattern, "I've become the god of magic! Destruction of the world is all that remains! You're thinking too small- humans aren't enough- EVERYTHING- everything should be destroyed!" Kefka's grin stretched even wider as he intoned, "The end draws near..." Dracula fires more magic at Kefka, lasers and sprays of acid from his tail, meteors from the sky, everything he had. It wasn't enough, the God of Magic shrugged the blows aside and laughed as black and red energy filled the night sky- Dracula's scream can be heard as his castle fades from existence. The man atop the hill marveld at the destruction- his entire world had been shattered for miles around. He slowly stood and tried walking away, only to hear the beating of wings behind him. He spun around to see Kefka just above, smiling as he pointed at him. "Next victim!" A blast fills the screen as the man screams. KO Results Boom: Damn, that escalated quickly! Wiz: While Dracula is a formidable opponent, he really doesn't stack up against Kefka's showings. His greatest known exploits include cursing all of Transylvania with a curse. While this is a large area, it doesn't particularly come out as powerful as the sort of thing the Warring Triad and Kefka can pull off. Boom: I mean- the dude absorbed the power to shift continents and explode entire cities! Dracula never does that. He always has his army trying to eliminate all of humanity. Wiz: Aside from the seemingly massive difference in raw power, Kefka is God over magic and as such, virtually untouchable by it. Dracula has his native vampire resistances but these have repeatedly been passed by holy magic. Boom: Kefka doesn't have holy magic though Wiz. Wiz: Don't you start that again! Anyways- Kefka does have several attacks that are non-elemental, which means they'll pierce through magical defenses and immunity to elements and lack thereof. Boom: Guess it wasn't Dracula's day. Wiz: Or night. Boom: Maybe in 100 years he'll have a better shot. Wiz: Happy Halloween! Category:Friendlysociopath Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Halloween-themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Square Enix vs Konomi themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Final Fantasy vs Castlevania Themed Death Battles Category page Category:Final Fantasy vs Castlevania Themed Death Battles